Clash of Past and Future~
by kailanyun
Summary: Boushin: Grows up, lonely, now 18 yrs. A red light carries him to an unknown place where he sees a prietess of the red bird. I don't think i'll be continuing until summer! Too busy! SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE! WOO HOO! I'm getting back to writing!
1. ~Konan of the Past~

New Page 1

~Clash of Past and Future~

Written by me...Jewel/Emeraude! 

Disclaimers: I do not own Fushigi Yugi. I just adore it...except some...parts and mushy stuff. Please read and review ^_~ I changed a lot on this first chapter.

_"Boushin, my son…" a voice called to the young man. "Boushin…" _

_"Who's there? Show yourself," Boushin yelled back, "Answer me, I command you!" But the voice did not answer him…_

Boushin was breathing deeply in and out now. It was only a dream but who was that man in his dream? He had called him his son. He had a soft gentle voice but only his shadow could be seen. A shadow, tall and proud, with long hair. Boushin couldn't really see the gentleman's face. All he saw was the shadow. 

"Is it possible that person was my father?" the young emperor asked himself out loud. Could his father, Hotohori, have sent him a dream? 

All eighteen years of his life, Boushin has been fatherless. Many said the great emperor Hotohori died bravely in the war with Kutou nineteen years ago but…it was not fair. Here he was, fatherless, lonely as if he lives in a dark corner and yet…he controls this nation, Konan, and governed it's people, living a life filled with responsibility. Boushin's mother, Houki, has always been there for him, but it wasn't enough. He needed a father…someone to do special things with. Special things that his subjects could not do. 

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Through his door, he saw shadows kneeling down. "Excuse us, your highness," one of his wise subjects said, "we're very sorry to bother your sleep but we have come to inform you that we have chosen the women for your heirloom." 

"Very well," Boushin replied, "I will not be seeing them anytime soon." 

"But shire!" His subjects protested. "You are at the age where you need to choose an appropriate wife. The Kingdom needs an heir…" 

"Silence!" Boushin exclaimed as emotion filled his voice. "I do not wish to get married nor have anything to do with those women you have collected like prizes." 

His subjects bowed down. "We're…extremely sorry, your grace. We know that…you have certain…feelings about families and marriage…especially since your father—" 

"Enough!" The young emperor shouted as his heart turned cold. He turned around, not facing the door. "I wish to hear no more about this, do you hear?"

"Yes, your majesty," his subjects said, their voices filled with guilt. 

"You may go now," Boushin ordered them. With that, his subjects left. 

_Father,_ he thought, _why did you leave me here in this place of loneliness? Where are you now?_

He walked out his royal room and went to the Shrine of Suzaku…the one place he _never_ enters. He cautiously reached for the knob of the door hesitantly. Suddenly, a sound of metal was heard behind him and he quickly spun around. The young emperor gasped as he saw his father's holy sword on the floor. He carefully approached the sword, not knowing how it got there. He slowly reached out for it and as soon as it touched his hand, a blinding red light from out of nowhere appeared to swallowed the emperor. Boushin was now embraced by the warmth of its light, and the sound of a bird, flying through the summer sky… 

Boushin opened his eyes, the confusion reflected from them. _Where am I? This still feels and looks like Konan, but something's different…_

He stood up from the ground and looked at the thin walls of an alley. He soon exited the alley, entering a marketplace. One would not suspect a marketplace from that alley he just exited. It was too quiet and yet, there were so many people. Boushin did not understand. 

Suddenly, there was…a girl with brown hair tied neatly in two buns, walking pass him as stares of the people were attracted to her. She had strange garments that appear only on fairy tales…maybe not even there. She wore a skirt, but a strange one, not to mention its shortness in length. It reached up to her mid thighs.She wore a white piece of clothing beneath another brown one while near her neck, she wore a blue ribbon. She had a bent posture, showing her unhappiness, adding on to her face expression, which appeared to make her seem lost. This girl…she was like the brightest of colors inserted on paper ever so white. 

"Excuse me," he asked a old man. "Can you tell me what this place is? And what's happening?" 

"You must be a traveler or something," the man said. "Probably one of those visitors the emperor has escorting the women in his heirloom." The commoner paused. "Since you're new to Konan, I'd like to give you some advice. Be careful, there are many slave traders and thieves here." 

"Did you say…Konan?" Boushin asked, confused and awed at once. 

"Yes, Konan, the region of the South…oh, and that girl…" the commoner said pointing to the girl in foreign clothing, "is the one who will save us…the Priestess of Suzaku…"


	2. ~Uncertain truth~

New Page 1

~Clash of Past and Future~ 

Take Two! Enjoy, read and review! Short, yes, I know. There might be some errors, i don't know, i didn't check...

Disclaimers: I do not own the Mysterious Play. Thank you ^.~

_Priestess of Suzaku? _Boushin thought, more confused than ever before. _But Suzaku was summoned eighteen years ago…_

"Are you…are you sure?" he asked the old man. "Are you certain that that is the priestess of Suzaku?"

The commoner nodded. "Yes, I'm sure….the prophecy said that when Konan is in need and near of its destruction, a girl from another world will appear before us..." 

Boushin thought silently. His uncertainty showed in his crystal blue eyes. "Sir…can you tell me how to get to the palace?" 

"The emperor is coming home today from his visit from the other regions," the old man replied, "just wait a bit and he will come…I'm sure he will allow you to go with him toward the palace. Our emperor," the man smiled, "is indeed kind to his people…" 

Boushin was still confused without reasoning. Was he not the emperor? 

"Young man," the commoner said, "you seem confused…why not help the Priestess of Suzaku to the palace while you are on your way there? She will need guidance." 

"Yes, I shall…um…do that," Boushin bowed to the wise man as he left. 

_Where is that girl?_ The young emperor asked silently. _She was…gone _

_Where is she?_ He walked toward a nearby alley. There, he saw the most amazing thing. He saw…he saw a young man fighting with such skill he had never imagined possible.He had silky blue hair with a small tail and gray eyes that burned a rare violet. The young man was beating a few others, screaming in agony as they ran for their lives. Boushin's attention drifted to the girl with strange clothing. _Priestess of Suzaku? _

Boushin shook his head. _It cannot be a possibility,_ he told himself, _It just cannot be…_

But...who was this skilled fighter? From where he stood, he saw the girl and the handsome young man talking. He could not hear their words. 

"I will just have to…have a closer look," Boushin said out loud, sneaking closer to the two. 

"…call me Tomahome," the young man said to the Priestess, " I heard you were looking for me." 

_To..tomahome…? The name…sounds so familiar…_Boushin closed his eyes. The next moment he opened them, the two were walking away from the alley. The young emperor followed them before they disappeared with a trace. 

As he followed them, he noticed approaching from the street. A carriage. The royal carriage, surrounded by guards, carried by men…surely the emperor the old man spoke of was inside. Boushin stopped following Tomahome and the girl, watching the carriage like a hawk would its prey. 

Suddenly, the brown-haired girl approached the royal carriage and not a moment later, a royal guard was chasing her with a sword. However, a cloud of visible gas appeared and Tomahome rescued the young girl, who now rested in his arms. 

"…and my name's Miaka Yuki…how can I ever repay you?" Boushin heard the young girl say. 

"Don't worry. I know how," Tomahome responded, gently pressing his lips on her forehead. However, the moment was shattered. 

"There they are!" the guards shouted. As the guards approached them with their weapons, a red light surrounded Miaka as she slowly faded away. 

"Look at that, the girl is disappearing!" a guard said in total amazement. 

_That is…the same light,_ Boushin thought as he watched. _It is the light that had swallowed me and brought me…here…_

Miaka started to appear again, the red light fading slowly. 

The sudden voice of the hidden emperor in the carriage spoke. "Guards," he said, "arrest the girl and the young man." 

Boushin froze. _That voice…it is…the same one from that dream…_


End file.
